Conventionally, various kinds of devices using a Scott Russell mechanism exist. A Scott Russell mechanism is a mechanism where a linear main arm member is pivotably coupled to a sub arm member, a distance from a base end part of the main arm member to a coupling position thereof, a distance from the coupling position of the main arm member to a tip end part thereof, and a distance from a coupling position of the sub arm member to a base end part thereof are all equal to each other, and in a case where a coupling angle between both of the arm members is changed, the tip end part of the main arm member linearly moves along a straight line connecting the tip end part of the main arm member and the based end part of the sub arm member.
Patent Document 1 discloses a Scott Russell mechanism applied to an industrial robot. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a Scott Russell mechanism applied to a positioning transport device. Moreover, Patent Document 3 discloses a Scott Russell mechanism applied to a drive structure of a feed arm. Furthermore, Patent Document 4 discloses a Scott Russell mechanism applied to an industrial robot. Further, Patent Document 5 discloses a Scott Russell mechanism in a modified example where the coupling between the main arm member and the sub arm member is in a crank shape, the Scott Russell mechanism applied to a transport device.